This application relates to the art of water deflectors and, more particularly, to water deflectors for application to inner panels of vehicle doors.
The metal inner panel of a vehicle door has a plurality of openings and holes therein for mounting certain accessories and mechanisms in the door, and for providing access to such accessories and mechanisms. By way of example, the inner panel of a vehicle door may have openings and holes for mounting such items as window operating mechanisms, locks, and remote mirrors. Openings may also be provided for radio speakers. The door inner panels for each vehicle body style are normally provided with the same openings and holes so that all of the panels may accommodate the full range of standard and optional equipment which may be housed or included in the doors.
A decorative trim panel and arm rest are conventionally applied over the inner panel of a vehicle door and it is common to apply a water deflector over the inner door panel for substantially closing the various openings and holes therein for preventing entry of water into the vehicle body or interior door trim. Heretofore, the normal practice has been to secure a substantially waterproof paper over the inner door panel by using waterproof tape, body sealer compound, or caulking compound. A paper water deflector such as the foregoing has a propensity to tear during handling, particularly if repairs are required on the vehicle door. In addition, the various waterproof tapes, body sealer compounds, and caulking compounds are very time consuming to apply during initial assembly of the vehicle or when subsequent repairs are required. In addition, removal of the tape and breaking the bond of the sealer or caulking compound often damages the water deflector and also requires application of new sealing compound for reattaching the deflector.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to provide an improved water deflector which would not be easily torn, and which would not require the use of tape or individual application of caulking compounds thereto for attaching same to a door inner panel.